


Moments of Perfection

by TheNightHunter



Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightHunter/pseuds/TheNightHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble and really has no point to it all. I wrote it on a whim and I'm not even sure it's worth reading to be honest. So...here it is and I'm sorry if it's not terribly good. </p><p>Beta Needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://therearenocentaursinoxford.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Ftherearenocentaursinoxford.tumblr.com%2F).



SOURCE HERE: http://ary88.deviantart.com/art/Gift-Shattered-260027296

SOURCE HERE: http://ary88.deviantart.com/art/Gift-Shattered-260027296

Her breath came out in soft pants, murmurs and whimpers. He could hear her silently begging but he couldn’t quite hear what she was begging for. It was hard to concentrate on anything with how tight she was around him, every movement he made, her walls constricted around him even more tightly. Those nails were on his back, down his shoulders and arms. The pain was enough to drive him off the edge but he held on for her, he wouldn’t make this short because that wouldn’t be fair.

 

She had spent several months teasing him, slipping out of his grasp, and playing innocent…oh so innocent. It had haunted him for many nights, he had dreamed of this. Dreamed of taking her and making her scream his name, make her pay for all the suffering she had truly caused him. But in the end he did forgive her, how could he not forgive his sweet temptress? Not when she was writhing and begging under him so sweetly, so utterly and fully.

 

He growled at her and leaned down and marked her shoulder with a sharp love bite, enough to make her gasp and her hips jerk. It was so delicious, the taste of her creamy skin against his lips. He moaned against her skin and began to journey down her breast, tasting each curve and biting into it. He made sure to leave a bruise; it only seemed to excite her more. She was _so_ wet; it made his sliding against her so much easier. The hot friction was making his vision blur and he held onto her tightly, trying to compose himself. No, this couldn’t be over too soon. He needed this to last for _her_.

 

His fingers burrowed into her hips, nails opening that skin up until pleasure stained her skin. After all any mark during sex was a good mark and it only made her beg for him more. He growled against her skin and thrust his hips forth into that slippery warmth, she felt so good in his arms, so utterly perfect. Why had she made him wait like this? Why tease him so much when they felt so perfect together? It was worth in in the end though; her nails were digging into his shoulder blades and moans, high keens, and soft cries tumbled from her perfect mouth.

 

The utterly and completeness of this was starting to unravel him, he couldn’t hold on any more but he kept pushing forward. He wanted this perfect moment to last for hours but his body was being carried away by the ecstasy and the surge sent an electric shock through him and he was done for. His body twitched violently against hers but he never stopped moving his hips. She almost screamed and he wrapped his fingers around her thought to tease her, to make the loss of breath increase her high.

 

_“I love you Lizzie. I love you. LIZZIE, I love you. Love you Lizzie.”_

 

He chanted this mantra as he came down from his high, her body convulsed around him and he moaned out her name. The look in her eyes, it was indescribable and it only made him thrust his hips harder. He didn’t stop moving until she stopped moving…and breathing.

 

The final words that fell from her lips were, “ _You monster.”_

 

Angus didn’t hear those words, all he could hear was her supposed pleasure, and it was all he wanted to see. He slid out of her, covered in her blood from the forced entry. She hadn’t been excited at all; it was her own blood that eased his way in. There was no pleasure, she was writhing in pain, and she had only ever begged him to stop. He never heard this; he could only hear what he most desired to hear.

 

In his mind…she was a tease, leading him on a chase, and taunting him until he caved in. Everything had always been in his head, the way she felt about him, and how much she loved him. In his beautifully corrupted mind, she was perfection, she was his, and they were playing a deadly game of chase…that she wanted to lose.

 

He held her in his arms close for quite some time, stroking her hair and kissing her skin as it took on the coldness of a corpse. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, enjoying this moment that no one could take from him…she was forever his and there was nothing anyone could say to change his mind.

 

“ _Mine…always mine. My perfect Lizzie…my lovely doll.”_


End file.
